


Child of the dunes, walker of the stars.

by AnotherAmericanTragedy_20



Series: if just one more time [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20/pseuds/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20
Summary: Anakin Skywalker always longed for the stars.
Series: if just one more time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Child of the dunes, walker of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... i know it's been like ten minutes since the last one, but my brain just won't shut up, so i've decided to see how many of these I can pop out in one day. Whoever guesses the number correctly (or the closest) gets the series dedicated to them!! Don't worry, I won't look at the comments until tomorrow, so it's a far fight.

The desert was harsh, there was no denying that. The small grains of silver and gold stretched for endless miles, over hills and dunes and never ending. It was all-compassing, always there, and once you were a child of the dunes- you stayed that way.

Anakin Skywalker was a child of the dunes, but he longed for freedom. The others would call him Ekkreth sometimes, when he spoke of the rebellions and revolutions he planned for them. But he knew they were trying to give themselves hope more than anything else.

_ Freedom in death. _

The sky was liberating. It was freeing, and light, and  _ there _ , and Anakin Skywalker always longed for the stars. He was a Sky-Walker, he found freedom in space. Home wasn’t the Jedi temple. Home wasn’t with his mother, or Tatooine, or Padme, or Ahsoka, Qui-Gon, or even Obi-Wan- no. 

Home was along the stars, when the pinpricks of white would turn into beautiful blue and white streaks.

Home was when the sky sang for him, and he wasn’t Anakin, or General Skywalker, or a Jedi Knight, or a son/brother/father, or a husband, just  _ Ani, child of the dunes, walker of the stars. _

That was all he’d ever wanted, to be free. The walk among the stars, that was freedom to him. It was just him, and the world, and nothing else. Just the stars, waiting for him. Calling to him. No responsibilities, no obligations- just freedom. 

_ Child of the dunes, walker of the stars. _

He tried to explain it once, to Obi-Wan. But try as he might, he didn’t understand. Maybe Ahsoka understood a little more- for she was only a child- and saw things so black and white, it made sense.

Padme understood enough, he reckoned, with the responsibilities placed on her from such a young age. She understood going from Padme Naberrie (Ani) to Queen Amidala (Padawan/Knight/General Skywalker.) But it was only his mom who truly understood.

He knew who his real father was- and it wasn’t Qui-Gon, or Obi-Wan, or the force, or Palpatine- the stars. The liberators, the  _ sky-walkers _ , the light and pure and sad and angry, the  _ supernovas _ . That was all Anakin Skywalker wanted. To be one with the stars. 

_ Child of the dunes, walker of the stars. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
